Blade Exctures
by Lady Artemus
Summary: The boys of the Bladebreakers team up with a bunch of girls. Sparks fly and problems arise. Will they stick together for the tournment?
1. Porlog

Pro log

It was a night we'll never forget. When the Bladebreakers and the Executers joined forces to form one big team.

The Bladebreakers are well known but the Executers are not. They are like the Bladebreakers only girls with a few other twists. The members are Rikku, Neko, Yin, Yang, and Toshida. If you were to compare the two teams it would go as follows, Neko would be like Ray. Cat like, respectful, cute and cuddly but can become mean and vicious if needed. Yin would be like max, nice, sweet, caring and hyper. Yang would be like Kai, cold hearted, keeps to them selves, only talks if it is important or to get another person to shut up.


	2. The Start

Cleo: O.k. chappie 1 is here

Kai: Great rolls eyes

Cleo: yeah.

Ray: ****laughs

Cleo: SHUT UP RAY!!! For that you can do the disclaimer

Ray: Ah man, fine. Cleo does not own Beyblade or anything to do with Beyblade. But she does own this story. There happy.

Cleo: Yes very

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night. The Bladebreakers looked out the window of the bus. They had been blading for about three years now and many people told them they were too old to be blading. Yet, Dunga was 23 and still blades with the Saint Shields. Kai was 18, Ray 17, Tyson 16, Max 15, and Kenny was 12. Kai and Ray were talking.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Max

"We we..." Ray started to say but stopped when Kai gave him an evil glare. The rest of the team decided not to ask Ray any more questions. So, they all went back to looking out the window. Tyson closed his eyes and started looking back. He remembered all the teams he fought against. Then his friends Ray, Kai, Max, Kenny, Zeo and then Hillary 'ewwww' thought Tyson. He turned to Max who was sitting beside him.

"Max do you remember when we became a team?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll never forget," said Max

"Mhmm Kai wasn't happy to be working with us and we made his life a living hell," said Tyson.

Ray looked at Kai. "When are we going to tell them?"

"When we get to Mr. Dickinson's house," said Kai.

The ride to Mr.Dickenson's house was long the Bladebreakers passed the time by singing. Even Kai was singing-yes Kai Hiwatari. They reached Mr.Dickenson's house.

"Hello Bladebreakers" said Mr. Dickinson. He continued talking until Ray interrupted him.

"Mr.Dickenson's if you don't mind Kai and I have a an announcement to make"

"Go ahead"

"Ray and I have decided to leave the Bladebreakers and blade on our own" Kai said. Everyone in the room let out a gasp and stared blankly at Ray and Kai. Rikku broke the silence.

"See Neko I told you so," she said.

"What do you meen?" said Max.

"Before we got...." Rikku started.

"Wait who are you?" asked Ray

"Oh I am so, sorry this is the Executers the team you will be joining up with for the next champion ships" said Mr. Dickinson.

"Well Mr. Dickinson if Kai and Ray are leaving there is no longer a reason for us to form this team." Said Yin.

Maybe if they get some back round information they will change their minds" Mr. Dickinson looked at Kai and Ray. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok" they said.

Mr. Dickinson told them many things about each girl. He told them that they were the champions of the Canadian Beyblade Championships for the past three years. He went on into detail about their bit beast and Blading styles.

"Ray, Kai have you changed your minds?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Fine, whatever"

"Very well then you leave for Canada in the morning. You will spend the night here," said Mr. Dickinson.

The Bladebreakers and Executers walked up the winding stairs to reach their rooms.

"That was such a work out," said Tyson.

Everyone laughed.

It was late and Tyson was still awake thinking about the new adventures to come when the strangest thought came to his mind 'We need a team name'. He went and woke up Kenny, Max, Ray and Kai. They went and woke up the girls. When Kai knocked on Rikku's door, she screamed and slammed the door in his face. Neko walked over.

"Don't worry about it," she said holding Kai's chin in her hand and winking at him. Kai blushed. 'Wow I can make a total hottie blush' thought Neko. She smiled at Kai and went in Rikku's room.

"Neko the gay one knocked on my door" she said.

"He's not gay. Come on they just want us to think of a team name," said Neko

"Ok," said Rikku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleo: Ok that's the first chappie.

Kai: She thinks I'm gay!! o.O

Cleo: Yeah but you not don't worry.

Ray: Aw why not? I would have had fun making fun of him.

Cleo: Sorry Ray

Ray: hmph

Cleo: Any ways this is Cleo.

Ray: Ray

Kai: and Kai

All: Signing out Bye!!! Until next time!! wave


	3. The Name

Cleo: Ok chapter 2 is up. Thank you to Ashika for reviewing.

Kai: What happened to chappie?

Cleo: I don't know. You tell me.

Kai: -.-;

Cleo: Any who here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

"So...why are we here? It's 12 am," said Toshida.

"We need a team name," said Tyson.

"Couldn't this wait until later in the morning" said Kenny with a yawn "It's late er...early"

"No, now. So... any one have any ideas?"

"It's time for bed," said Ray

"That's a wired name," said Tyson.

"No I meen Kenny's right it's late er... early we'll do this in the morning er...later" said Ray

Tyson pouted. Ray decided that they could do it now.

"The Killer Bees" said Max.

"The Black Dogs" said Yang.

"The Blade Sharks" said Kai.

"No! I won't allow it!" said Rikku.

"Why?" asked Ray.

"Cause, I'm scared of sharks," said Rikku.

"Sorry Kai but that can't be our team name," said Yin.

"Fine" said Kai, walked into his room, and slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Yang.

"Kai's old team was called the Blade Sharks," said Ray.

"I didn't meen to upset him. I can't help what I'm afraid of. Will he be ok?" said Rikku.

Max shrugged "it's hard to tell with Kai"

"I'll go see if he's really as mad as he seems," said Neko.

"Ok good luck" said Ray.

Neko went to Kai's door and knocked. There was no answer. She tried again still no answer. 'If he won't answer I'll go in' she thought. She opened the door. Kai was lying there. Neko began to get a strange feeling. 'I've never felt like this and all because I walked into his room. Oh but he looks so cute lying there.' She thought.

"Um... Kai are you ok?" he didn't answer.

"Kai? You in there?" still no answer.

"Fine if you won't answer me, I'll just stay in here until you do." You see Neko could be very stubborn. When she says she is going to do something she will.

An hour had past since Neko went to check on Kai.

"Hmm Neko's' been gone for a long time," said Toshida.

"Yea I wonder what Kai is doing to her," said Tyson

"Don't think like that Tyson. He just met her he needs time to seduce her," said Ray.

"Maybe we should go and see if she's alright I meen there's no noise so they can't be doing anything. Right?" said Yin.

"Yea let's go," said Max

They went into Kai's room and found Neko sitting in a chair sleeping and Kai asleep on his bed. Or so they thought.

"Well there goes our seducing theory Ray," said Tyson.

"Yeah chucked out the window," said Ray

"What theory?!?!" shouted Kai. You see he had been awake the whole time.

"Uh oh" said Ray

"Run!" said Tyson they all ran, but not Neko she kept her word.

"Well aren't you going to leave?" Kai asked Neko.

"No I said I was going to stay and I will until u answer me"

"Grr. Ok what was your question."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seemed so mad when we said we couldn't be the Blade Sharks. So I thought."

Kai looked out the window.

'Man he looks hot. I just want to pin him up against a wall and... argh ok Neko you just met this guy stop thinking like that... oh but he's so hot.' Thought Neko. "Any ways that's all I came here for" she was about to leave when Kai said something that surprised them both.

"Good-night Neko" he said

"Uh good night Kai" she said as she opened the door.

"And Neko"

"Yeah Kai"

"Thanks for caring". Neko gave Kai a smile as if to say no problem, and she went to her room to sleep.

Cleo: ok done.

Kai: I'm going soft?

Cleo: Only in front of Neko.

Ray: Awwwww

Kai: Your dead Kon chases Ray 

Ray: CLEO HELP!!!!

Cleo: HOLD ON. Ok well that's it hope u enjoyed that chappie.

Kai: Oh so now it's chappie continues to chase Ray

Ray: CLEO!!! HELP!!

Cleo: rolls eyes Don't forget to review.   
Ray: CLEO!!!   
Cleo: Coming honey rolls eyes and goes and helps Ray 


	4. The First Day

Chapter 3

Cleo: Finally the third chappie. There, happy Kai? I called it a chappie.

Kai: Yes very.

Ray: What took you so long?

Cleo: My computer broke.

Ray: Oh

Cleo: Disclaimer if you will Kai.

Kai: Cleo does not own Beyblade in any way, shape or form. There, happy Cleo.

Cleo: Yes very.

The next morning Kai woke up and went down stairs. He was ready to leave when he noticed that no one else was awake.

"Good morning Kai. First one up like always" Mr. Dickinson said almost making Kai jump three feet in the air.

"Where are the others? We leave in an hour." Kai said.

"Well actually you leave in one week and an hour"

"Huh? We were delayed a whole week?"

"Actually no I just thought you guys needed time to learn to trust and like each other."

"Ok. Do you have a training area sir?"

"Yes. Right this way Kai."

Rikku woke up feeling a little sorry for Kai because of last night. She decided to call a meeting with the rest of the new team so they could come up with a name.

"Well does anyone know where Kai is?" asked Rikku "I'm doing all this for him."

Everyone looked at Neko.

"What? I don't know where he is"

"Oh well I guess we do this without him" said Yin.

"Finally I get the chance to do something behind Kai's back" said Tyson.

"And he's happy about this because?"

"He's been waiting forever to do something like this," said Ray. They were at it for hours. Then Tyson came up with a brilliant idea.

"That is so awesome Tyson" Max said.

"I'm surprised you came up with it," said Yang "I was expecting Kenny it think of something like that." They ran around the house looking for Kai. No one thought to look for him in the training room, but then there was Neko. After looking everywhere someone like Kai would be, she decided to try the training room.

"Well good morning Kai" she said, but like the night before got no answer.

"We need you to come down stairs" she continued, "The team has something to tell you"

"Can't you see I'm busy" Kai said.

"Fine then I'll battle you for it" Neko said standing at the opposite end of the beydish, "If I win you come down stairs but if you win we all leave you alone until your finished"

"Even Tyson"

"Yes, even Tyson." They battled and Neko was victorious. "Ha I won now you have to come down stairs" Neko grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him down stairs.

"Alright I'm here what do you guys want?" Kai asked.

"First of all you can let go of my hand," said Neko, she had been struggling to get out of Kai's grasp.

"Sorry" Kai let go blushing slightly.

"Second" Rikku continued, "We have found our team name"

"Lovely. Congratulations." Kai said as he turned to walk away.

"Don't you want to hear what it is?" Neko said, she grabbed Kai's arm to stop him from going anywhere.

"Do I have a choice?" Kai asked.

"No" said Ray.

"Fine" said Kai, "What is it?"

"We are now known as" Tyson started.

"The Blade Executers" they all shouted with the exception of Kai and Neko- who was very surprised to see Yang doing something like that.

"That was the corniest thing I have ever seen," said Neko. Kai nodded his head in agreement. "Any ways Kai your free to go" Neko said letting go of Kai's arm.

"Not quite" said Mr. Dickinson. "As you all know you will be spending the next week here. With in that week you will learn to like and trust each other. Today you will start with a game. I call it the trust game. You will each have a partner, which I have chosen for you. You will take turns trusting your partner by falling backwards into their arms. The pairs are: Ray and Neko, Rikku and Tyson, Yin and Max, Kai and Yang and Kenny and Toshida. Now head on out side." They headed out side. First, the guys trusted the girls. No one hit the ground but poor Rikku nearly collapsed trying to hold Tyson up. Next, the girls trusted the guys. Again, no one hit the ground except Yang. Yes Kai dropped her.

"Oww thanks a lot Kai," said Yang

"Sorry I lost my grip" said Kai

"I dought that, I think your mad because you didn't get paired with Neko" said Tyson.

"No, I really didn't mean to drop her" Kai said. Tyson and Kai glared to each other.

"All right boys that's enough" said Neko "Mr. Dickinson said that we should change partners until each one of the boys has had to trust each one of the girls and vise versa. So Ray you can make up the next set of pairs"

"Why Ray?" asked Tyson

"Cause I say so" said Neko.

"Uh, ok, um, Tyson you're with Yin, Max and Yang, me and Toshida, Kenny and Rikku and Kai and Neko," said Ray.

"All right let's do this," said Rikku. Again, none of the guys where dropped. This time instead of one girl being dropped none of them where. Of course, this caused Kai to get many questions. He ignored every one and left.

"Hey guys." said Neko.

"Yeah what's up Neko?" said Ray walking over to her since she had left the swarm around Kai.

"That game was supposed to be about trust right?"

"Yeah" said Max

"What's your point?" asked Toshida.

"Did we succeed?" asked Neko.

"Yeah" said Tyson.

"Of course" said Rikku.

"I don't think we did. One we didn't even finish and two it seems to me that the guys have lost all trust in Kai and with the girls he hasn't gained any, and all over an honest mistake" Neko said.

"I don't think it was honest Neko," said Yang.

"No Yang she's right it was," said Ray

"How would you two know?" asked Rikku

"If you looked at his face you would have seen the concentration he wants to gain our trust girls but we won't let him" and with that Neko went inside.

"Maybe she is right," said Toshida. Mr. Dickinson watched this from inside. Since his trust game didn't go too well he decided to ask Neko to do him a huge favor. After a lot of persuasion, Mr. Dickinson finally convinced Neko to give Kai an offer he couldn't refuse.

------------------

Cleo: Ok I'll end it there.

Ray and Kai: Nooooooo they launch Driger and Dranzer and the bit beast drag Cleo a way

---------------------

Wanting to get this whole thing over with Neko went to the training room to look for Kai. When she found that he was not, there she went to his room to find him. He was there lying on the bed just like the other night.

'No, not again' thought Neko.

"Yes, what do you want Neko? Have you come to question me again?" asked Kai.

"No, but I did come to ask you a question"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"You mean like a date?"

"If you want it to be sure"

"Why?"

"You want the girls to trust you right?"

"Yeah"

"Well this is the only way I can think of. Listen I'm like the leader of the girls they all look up to me. So if I trust you they will too. This will work out for the best trust me."

"Fine, we date, only until the girls trust me"

"Understood" Neko said. Kai got up out of the bed; he took Neko's hand and led her downstairs. They went into the kitchen; Kai took out some grapes and started to eat them. He asked Neko if she wanted some, she said yes and Kai began to feed her. Rikku saw everything that went on, she ran outside to the rest of the team.

"You guys will never guess what I just saw." She said.

"Kai singing?" asked Max.

"No"

"Kai dancing?" asked Tyson.

"No" said Rikku "Kai is feeding Neko"

"Wait are you talking about Kai Hiwatari?" asked Ray.

"Yup" said Rikku.

"I gotta see this," said Yin. They all ran inside. They went to the kitchen but Kai and Neko weren't there. They went to the T.V room to find Kai sitting in on the couch with Neko's head resting on his lap.

"They look kinda cute" said Max.

"Humph" said Yang and she left.

Cleo: Finally broke away from Driger and Dranzer Ok now I am ending it. Too bad that trust game didn't work. Stupid Kai.

Ray: Sorry guys we tried to hold her.

Cleo: Yeah and you failed. Any ways I have a question for the people who read this story.

Kai: Well ask already, and it wasn't my fault she fell.

Cleo: All right cool your boxers. I want to know... What do you think the girls look like? I mean like is Yin short or tall. I want to know what you think their skin colour is, hair colour, eye colour and so on go into as much detail as you want.

Ray: Who said Kai wears boxers?

Kai: Who said I didn't?

Ray: I have roomed with you for a long time, and I know for a fact that you sir wear tightie whities.

Cleo: laughs pants off

Kai: grrrrrrr looks like he's about to explode I'm going to kill you bothstarts to chase Ray and Cleo

Ray and Cleo: AHHHH!

Cleo: Bye everyone waves while running

Ray: Look there's Tala maybe he'll help us!

Kai: This is Kai.

Ray: Ray.

Cleo: Cleo and possibly Tala signing off again.

All: Bye!


	5. Yang what's wrong?

**Cleo: Ok chappie 4 is now here. (C.J you will be in the next chappie I promise.)**

**Ray: and thanks to Tala, Kai is now in a cage like the monkey he is.**

**Tala: Bows It was my pleasure**

**Kai: breaks out of cage Ok I'm calm.**

**Cleo: Tala! Help! He's out!**

**Tala: Don't worry I'll fight off Kai and do the disclaimer.**

**Ray and Cleo: Yay for Tala!**

**Cleo: huggles Tala**

**Tala: blushes**

**Tala: fights Kai Cleo does not own Beyblade. However, she does own this story and the original characters in it.**

* * *

"Hey Yang where are you going?" asked Tyson.

"I suddenly feel sick I'm going to bed," said Yang.

"Hey, could you guys keep it down out there we are trying to watch the movie" said Neko.

"Sorry. Do you guys mind if we watch with you?" asked Max.

"Yes"-said Kai.

"Well too bad we're going to watch. All of us" said Yin looking at her sister "Right Yang".

"Whatever" said Yang.

They watched some random movie (Cleo: Use your imagination place your favorite movie there). Then Neko and Kai got up.

"Where are you two going?" asked Tyson.

"For a walk if you must know" said Kai.

"Ok, bye" said Rikku. With that Kai and Neko left.

"All right what is going on with Kai and Neko?" asked Yin.

"Who knows but did you see the way Kai was looking at her?" said Rikku.

"Something is going on between them that they don't want us to know about," said Ray.

"I agree," said Yang.

"Maybe we should do a little spying," said Tyson.

"You mean follow them on their walk?" asked Max.

"Yep"

"No way Tyson! I don't know about Neko but Kai would kill us!" said Kenny.

"Well that's a chance we'll just have to take," said Tyson.

"I'll stay here," said Ray.

"Me too" said Rikku.

"Fine suit yourselves," said Tyson as he and the others left.

* * *

**Tala: On behalf of Cleo I am apologizing for this um... chappie being so short.**

**Ray: Yes our poor little Cleo is suffering from a mental block.**

**Kai: What Ray means is that Cleo has no idea what to right next.**

**Ray: Yes so on behalf of Cleo. This is Ray.**

**Kai: Kai.**

**Tala: and Tala.**

**All: Signing off again start to cry cause they miss their Cleo- yes even Kai is crying**


	6. A old friend An old problem

**Cleo: Ok I'm back with chappie 5. C.J this one's for you.**

**C.J: YAY!!!**

**Cleo: To all you people that think Neko is a "pink fluff girly girl" just remeber apperances can be deciving. Also that was kinda hurt full considering the Neko is based on me and I am NOT I repeat NOT an girly girl. I hate them.**

**Tala: You done.**

**Cleo: Yeah.**

**Kai: O.k.**

**Ray, Kai, and Tala: Cleo does not own Beyblade. However, she does own this story and all made up characters.**

* * *

Kai and Neko walked down the road towards the city. They walked in silence until someone stopped them. 

"Neko! Neko! Neko!" yelled a voice. Neko turned around only to be tackled by someone.

"Hi Neko!"

"C.J! Hi! What are you doing here?!" Neko said.

"Mr. Dickinson sent for me he said you looked so bored even though you were with the rest of your team" C.J said.

From behind a bush Tyson, Yang, Yin, Max, Kenny and Toshida had been following Kai and Neko.

"Who's that?" Tyson said pointing at C.J.

"That is C.J," said Yin "Neko's best friend since she was in the first grade"

"Oh," said Tyson.

Meanwhile C.J had been talking to Neko, completing ignoring Kai.

"Hey Neko. Who's the guy?" C.J said pointing to Kai.

"Oh sorry, this is Kai my umm" Neko began.

"Your boyfriend! About time!" said C.J interrupting Neko.

"No C.J" Neko said shaking her head. "He's just a friend"

"Whatever you say Neko" C.J said "So where are you guys headed?"

"No where, we just wanted to get away from the rest of the team so we went for a walk," Neko said.

"Uh huh. Neko can I ask you something?" said C.J.

"Sure C.J anything" said Neko.

"If Kai isn't your boyfriend why are you two holding hands?" C.J asked.

"Maybe you should just tell her the truth," Kai said.

Neko nodded "Alright C.J he is my boyfriend. There happy."

"Yes very, I've been waiting to see this for so long" C.J said "Wait until I tell Dwayne"

"No! He must never know about this o.k. C.J" said Neko.

"Who's Dwayne?" Kai asked.

"Her twin brother" C.J said.

"So why can't he know?" Kai asked.

"Let's just say I don't get along with my twin." Neko said.

"Any ways Neko I have to head to Mr. Dickinson's house I'll see you when I get back" C.J said and left.

* * *

**Cleo: Ok so who is Dwayne and what happened between him and Neko. You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Ray: Your evil Cleo.**

**Kai nods**

**Tala: Yeah we wanna know now!**

**Cleo: In due time my young one's pats Kai, Ray and Tala on the head**

**Ray: Fine! This is Ray**

**Tala: Tala**

**Kai: Kai**

**Cleo: and Cleo signing out again**

**All: Bye!**


	7. Comming Together

Cleo: O.k. chappie 6 is here.

C.J: Woo!!

Kai: O.k. We need a Disclaimer.

All: Look at C.J

C.J: Fine sigh Cleo does not own Beyblade but she does own this story.

----------------------------------------------------------

About an hour after Kai and Neko saw C.J they were back at Mr. Dickinson's house.

"Where have you two been?" asked Tyson.

"You should know you stalker you," said Neko.

"Busted" said Max.

"Yup" said Kai. He and Neko where about to attack Tyson when Mr. Dickinson came in the room. He told gang that he was sending them to the movies because he could not stand the constant arguing. He made the mistake of telling them that they would have to pick the movie.

"Why don't we go and see Spider Man 2," said Tyson.

"No! I. Robot" said Yin.

"No! Something scary" said C.J.

"Yeah, like "The village" said Neko.

"Sounds good," said Ray. Kai nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go," said Tyson. They went to the movies and saw "The village".

"O.k. I'm going to have nightmares until I'm like fifty," said Rikku.

"Ah man I have to share a room with you," said Neko.

"So do I" said C.J. They walked around the city. C.J caught a glimpse of Yang staring at Kai. She asked Yang what was wrong. Yang just shook her head. C.J wouldn't stop bothering Yang so she confessed. Yang told C.J that she didn't like the fact that Neko was with Kai. C.J tried to convince Yang that Neko was going to be O.k. she was strong and very independent. Yang agreed but said that she was still going to tell Dwayne. C.J didn't know what to do was she supposed to tell Neko about Yang's evil plan. Or let it happen, Dwayne had the right to know what was going on in his sister's life. C.J decided to leave it alone. Four hours after leaving Mr. Dickinson's house the gang was back. It was late. Mr. Dickinson came down stairs.

"Well did you enjoy the movie?" he asked. Everyone nodded too tired to answer.

"O.k. Then good night all" Mr. Dickinson said.

"Guys" said Kai.

"What now Kai?" asked Tyson.

"Training starts in he morning" he answered.

"What?!?" Kenny and Toshida said.

"Kai we haven't had time to make up the training regimen," said Kenny.

"You'll have the time in the morning. We won't start until your done," said Neko.

"Thank you so much Neko," said Kenny. Neko just smiled.

"Alright now that that's settled it's off to bed for us all," said Ray. C.J laughed.

"What?" asked Ray.

"You sounded like the clock form Beauty and the Beast" said C.J "Oh well look to the time it's off to bed off to bed" She finished in her best Ray slash Cogsworth voice. Ray just shook his head as everyone else laughed. With that, they went upstairs to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleo: Sorry it's short I'm struggling buriers face in her hands

C.J: There, there Cleo it will come back to you.

Cleo: cries

Ray, Kai and Tala: It's o.k. Cleo. All hug Cleo

C.J: This is C.J.

Ray: Ray.

Kai: Kai.

Tala: Tala.

Cleo: and Cleo the flabbergasted writer.

All: Signing out again. All hug Cleo


	8. Ray and CJ

Cleo: O.k. chappie 7! Woo!

C.J: dances

Ray: Ok it's Kai's turn to do the disclaimer.

Kai: Fine. Cleo owns nothing to do with Beyblade.

------------------------------------

The next day Kai woke up early (any surprises), he went to everyone's room and banged on their doors telling them it was time to get up.

"Kai are you crazy, it's friggin five in the morning," said Rikku.

"Yes I am crazy," said Kai.

C.J walked slowly down the hall she was so tired that she could barely see anything. She didn't see Ray coming down the hall and he didn't see her. They collided causing C.J to fall to the floor.

"Opps sorry" said Ray "I didn't see you there." Ray extended his hand to help C.J. C.J gladly took his hand.

"Thanks" said C.J. Ray ran off telling her that he would see her downstairs. C.J just stood there thinking how hot Ray was. She then decided she was going to talk to him.

Meanwhile downstairs Tyson was complaining about how it was too early to be awake. Ray had finally made his way downstairs he had a smile on his face that was so large it would take like four bananas to fit it. In fact, it was somewhat scary.

"Uh Ray...are you ok?" asked Rikku

"Huh...ya um Neko can I talk to you" said Ray.

"Uh sure Ray" Neko followed Ray outside.

"Hey Kai." said Tyson.

"What?"

"Ray is trying to steal your girlfriend". Kai just glared to Tyson.

Meanwhile out side Ray and Neko where talking.

"So you like C.J. wow why don't you ask her out?" said Neko

"Cause I don't want to be rejected" said Ray.

"Just ask," said Neko.

"O.k. I will," said Ray

Ray and Neko went back inside.

"Neko!" screamed C.J.

"Hey C.J I think Ray wants to talk to you" Neko said as she shoved Ray forward.

"O.k. Let's go" said C.J she and Ray left the room.

"What was that all about?" Max asked Neko.

"You'll see," said Neko.

Meanwhile in the other room.

"Um you wanted to talk to me Ray," said C.J.

"Uh yeah… C.J would you go out wit me?" Ray said. C.J just looked at Ray.

Cleo: Ok again I'm sorry it's so short I'm still struggling.

C.J: How can you end it there?

Kai Ray and Tala: point at Cleo Evil!

Cleo: O.k. Bye.

Ray, Kai, Tala, C.J: Bye chase Cleo

Cleo: Ahhhhh runs


	9. Leaving?

Cleo: Next chappie chappie 7 I think.

C.J: Hurry I wanna know what happened with Ray and me.

Cleo: O.k. O.k. Calm down C.J. Disclaimer Tala.

Tala: Yes oh great one. Cleo does not own Beyblade. Never has and never will.

Cleo: huggles Tala Enjoy the fic.

Kai: Where's my hug?   
----------------------------------------

"Uh... C.J?" Ray said. C.J didn't answer she stared at Ray for a long time before hugging him.

"Of course I'll go out with you Ray," she said. Ray just smiled and hugged C.J back. They got up and walked inside to find Neko and Yang fighting.

"How could you?!" Neko shouted.

"He has every right to know!" Yang shouted back.

"What's going on?" C.J asked.

"You" Neko said "You knew all about this"

"About what?" C.J had no idea what Neko was talking about.

"About Yang telling Dwayne about me and Kai" Neko said.

"I knew but I didn't think she was going to do it!" C.J shouted back. All the noise made the rest of the group to come downstairs.

"What's going on here?" asked Mr. Dickinson.

"Nothing one of my best friends betrayed me!" shouted Neko.

"You betrayed me first!" Yang shouted back.

"What? How?!" Neko said.

"I like Kai and then you came along and took him!" Yang shouted. 

"You like Kai?" Neko asked

"Yes," said Yang "Mr. Dickinson I won't be blading with this team at the world championships"

"You're leaving?" asked Yin.   
"Yes" said Yang "I'll stay until we leave for Canada then I'm going home"

"Yang…" Neko started. 

"No Neko there is nothing you can say to change my mind" Yang said "I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with Kai by telling Dwayne. I did it out to jealousy and revenge. I am truly sorry."

"You don't have to leave," said Kai.

"Yes I do," said Yang.

"But sis what am I supposed to do with out you?" said Yin.

"You'll be fine" Yang said, "You have everyone here" Yang hugged her sister.

Later the gang was sitting out side everyone but Yang. They were silent until Tyson asked what they were going to do now. You see they had to get Yang to stay or find another blader. Max suggested C.J, she said that she usually blades by herself but she would think about it.

"Guys we need to do something as a team before Yang leaves," said Yin. 

"There's a fair this week we could go there," suggested Max.

"Yeah that's a great idea," said Rikku. The rest of the team agreed they would be going to the fair tomorrow.  
---------------------------------------------   
Cleo: O.k. I am offering a sneak peek into the next chapter. 

"Would you like to get some ice cream?" Max asked Rikku

"Sure" said Rikku.

'O.k. I'll ask her now' thought Max.

Cleo: O.k. there

All: Bye 

Cleo: P.S review. Or I won't write!!


	10. Fair

Cleo: You guys.

Ray: Yeah Cleo

Kai: Are you crying Cleo?

Cleo: Yeah I'm just so happy.

C.J: You deserve to be.

Tala: I'll do the disclaimer.

Cleo: Thanks Tala. Wipes away tear

Tala: Cleo doesn't own Beyblade.  
--------------------------------------  
"Woo the fair!" shouted C.J, Tyson and Rikku. Today was the day the gang was going to the fair. Mr. Dickinson had rented a limo for them. He warned the guy to look out for fan girls. They reached the fair and just as Mr. Dickinson said there was a mob of fan girls. Tyson adored the attention. Kai ignored it all. Ray wished they would stop asking him to marry them. Kenny was blushing and Max had no idea what was going on. He was too busy staring at Rikku. After security got rid of the fan girls, the gang went into the fair.

"This is going to be sooo much fun," said C.J. 

"Yeah!" said Neko "O.k. we'll meet back here in four hours" she finished. 

"O.k." everyone said. They all split up. Kai and Neko, Ray and C.J, Yang, Yin and Tyson, Kenny and Toshida, which left Max and Rikku. Max was nervous; he would get to spend four hours with Rikku. Unknown to Max, Rikku was nervous too. 

"Do you think he'll ask her?" Yin asked Tyson. 

"Max? Nah." Said Tyson. 

"Aw too bad" said Yang. 

Kenny and Toshida had ended up on the Ferris wheel. Kenny was freaking out cause he was scared of heights. Toshida got him to calm down. The ride ended and Kenny kissed the ground. 

"Never again" said Kenny. Toshida laughed. 

"Kenny" she said. 

"Yeah?" he answered. 

"When are we going to tell them? You know about us." She said. 

"I don't know. I mean we should but…I don't know Toshida" Kenny said. Toshida just sighed 

"Look one of the rides that make people fall in love" Kenny said "Let's go," he dragged Toshida on to the ride. You'd think that the ride would make them closer than they were before they went on the ride. Instead, Toshida was a little upset with Kenny for not wanting to tell the rest about them. 

Kai and Neko were enjoying just walking around the fair not saying much to each other. For the first time I his life Kai hated silence. He tried to think about something to say to Neko. 

'I wonder what's her problem with her brother' Kai thought. He didn't want to ask because it was none of his business, but it was really bothering him. 

"Uh…Neko," 

"Yeah Kai?" 

"Um… Never mind" Kai said. 

"Kai, I know what's bothering you," Neko said. 

"Huh?" Kai said. 

"My relation ship with my brother, Dwayne right?" 

"Yeah, I want to know why you don't talk to him. I'd give anything to have a brother, let alone a twin," said Kai. 

"Kai many thing have happened between me and my brother. I'm sure that if those things hadn't happened he would be here right now." Neko said. 

"I still don't under stand why" 

"I know it's hard but it's best that you don't know," said Neko. A young boy spotted Neko and Kai while they talking. 

"Hey!" shouted the boy. 

"Oh great we've been spotted" said Kai with a sigh. 

"Hey! Your Kai from the world champion team The Bladebreakers, and your Neko from the Canadian champion team The Blade Executers." Said the boy. 

"Yes we are" said Neko with a smile. Kai was wishing that the boy would go away. 

"Well my name is Kyle" 

"Well hello Kyle" said Neko "and what can we do for you?" 

"I would love to see you guys blade" said Kyle 

"Against you no thanks kid" said Kai. 

"My names not kid it's Kyle, and not against me against each other" said Kyle. 

"O.k. we'll battle against each other." Said Neko. 

"Fine" said Kai. 

"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" shouted Kyle. Neko and Kai launched their blades and the battle began. 

Meanwhile Max and Rikku had been having a great time. They had been a rides, bought cotton candy and talked. Max couldn't help but stare at Rikku. 

'She's so cute' he thought. 

Rikku caught Max staring at her. She looked at him. He turned his faced and blushed. 

'Eeeeekkkkk! He's so cute' thought Rikku. 

"Uh…Rikku do you want to get some ice cream?" Max asked. 

"Sure" said Rikku. 

'I'll ask her now' Max thought. Max and Rikku went to the ice cream truck. 

Meanwhile Kai and Neko's battle had drawn a crowd. Girl, boys, and parents came from all over the fair. 

"Dranzer! Finish her off!" Kai screamed 

"Don't think so Kai!" Neko screamed. "Leopardess Spotted claw attack!" Leopardess headed straight towards Dranzer knocking the blade back into Kai's hand. 

"Whoa! That was great!" said Kyle 

"Well we gotta go," said Neko "Bye Kyle" Kai and Neko waved and walked away. They ran into Ray. Well Ray ran into them knocking Kai and himself to the ground. Neko helped them up. 

"What's wrong Ray you look like you saw a ghost" said Neko. 

"C.J is trying to drag me on the Merry-go-round" Ray said 

"Ray! There you are! Let's go on the Merry-go-round!" C.J grabbed Ray arm, causing Ray to grab Neko's arm causing her to grab Kai's arm. C.J dragged them all on the Merry-go-round. 

"This is really terrible," said Kai. 

"Yeah, I don't like the looks I'm getting from the little kids" Neko said. 

Meanwhile Max and Rikku had gotten their ice cream. 

"Uh Rikku" Max said. 

"Yeah Max" Rikku said. 

"Would you go out with me?" Max asked. 

"Yes Max, I would" Rikku said and she kissed Max. On the bus ride home everyone was talking about Max and Rikku. 

"Finally" said Neko everyone agreed.  
--------------------------------------  
Cleo: still crying I did it I got a long one out. 

C.J: Woo! Go Cleo! 

Ray: There, there Cleo you did good right guys 

Kai and Tala: Yeah. 

Cleo: Thanks guys. This is Cleo. 

Ray: Ray. 

Kai: Kai. 

Tala: and Tala. 

All: Signing out. 

Cleo and C.J: P.S review. 

Cleo: Or I won't write another long one. No, I won't write at all! 


	11. Getting Ready

Cleo: O.K. chappie 10

C.J: I hope it's long.

Cleo: I'll try

Ray: Disclaimer?

Cleo: Because Tala did it for me the last time I'll do it.

All but Cleo: O.k.

Cleo: I do not own Beyblade however I do own this story and all my characters.

"A dress!" said Neko and C.J.

"A tux!" said Tyson and Kenny.

"Yes," said Mr. Dickinson. You see the team had just found out that there was a dance for the opening of the tournament. It was to be a black tie event so they had to dress up.

"I hate dresses," said Neko.

"Same" said C.J.

"Man you guys are like two peas in a pod, aren't you?" said Ray

"Yup" said Neko and C.J. "We're two peas in a pod, two dogs in a dog house, two bees in a bee hive!" they finished.

"That was so corny" Kai said.

"Hey we are all entitled to our corny moments," said C.J "besides that's like the only one Neko has." Neko nodded. They had a three days left before they left for Canada. This meant that Yang was leaving soon.

"Guys what are we going to do about Yang?" said Tyson.

"I have to go," said Neko.

"What is it with you Neko, every time we talk about Yang you leave" said Rikku

"Listen Yang isn't exactly my favorite person right now" said Neko and she left.

"Well we know that Neko doesn't care what happens to Yang," said Ray.

"She does care, she's just upset" said C.J.

Later the gang had decided that C.J would replace Yang. Neko really didn't seem to care, although deep down she did. Mr. Dickinson had sent them out to find their clothes for the ceremony.

"How about this Ray?" C.J asked.

"No C.J, you have to find a dress," Ray said putting the pants back on the rack. Tyson came out of the dressing room in a tuxedo.

"I feel so stuck up," said Tyson.

"You look fine Tyson" Neko said walking out of the other dressing room in a form fitting dress. Everyone was staring at her.

"Wow" said Ray.

"Kai your girlfriend is hot!" said Tyson. Kai said nothing he just continued staring at Neko.

"Well Kai, what do you think?" asked Kai.

"Uh…you look great" Kai said.

"You have to wear that," said C.J.

"Fine" said Neko and she went to pay for the dress. About three hours- and four outfit changes for Ray later- they left the store and headed back home. Mr. Dickinson approved of all the outfits they found. All the guys kept staring at Neko, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Would you guys stop," said C.J

"Sorry can't help it," said Tyson "it's not fair that Kai gets such a hottie"

Kai lunged at Tyson. "Stay away from Neko" he snapped.

"O.k. sorry dude" said Tyson.

Cleo: There I'm finished

C.J: wooooooo!

Ray, Kai and Tala: Bye

Cleo and C.J: Review!

Cleo: Or I won't write!


	12. Family Past

Cleo: Ok next chappie.

C.J: WOOOOOOTT!

Kai: looks at Ray

Ray: I know, I know, Cleo does not own beyblade, however she does own all her characters.

Yin came back into the room squealing and jumping around like a monkey. Everyone was staring at her. She stopped jumping and looked at them.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you feeling O.k.?" asked Neko

"Yes, but guess what"

"What?" asked Rikku.

"TYSON ASKED ME OUT!" she screamed.

"And you said?" Yang asked.

"YES" Yin shouted.

She began dancing around singing 'I'm going out with Tyson' over and over again. While she was dancing, she didn't know that everyone had left. She stopped and looked around.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?"

Cleo: I could be evil and end it…, but I won't.

Mean while Kai and Ray were talking about the singing incident. They weren't sure whether or not to talk to Neko and C.J. They wanted to but were scared of the girls being mad at them.

"We have to ask," said Ray

Kai sighed, he knew Ray was right, but he was worried. This had all happened so fast. Mr. Dickinson calling and telling us he needed to see us as soon as possible. Meeting the girls, the trust game, dropping Yang. Nekos' dating idea. This repeated in his head.

'Neko and I had agreed that we would date until the girls trusted me. Now they do, does this mean that Neko and I are over?' Kai thought, he sighed. Ray looked at his friend.

'He seems lost in thought' Ray was also lost in thought, about many things. The one that bothered him the most was Neko and C.J.

'They've been so down since then. They haven't talked much. For Neko this happens often but not C.J. I wonder what's wrong.'

As if to read Rays mind, Kai said that they were going to talk to C.J and Neko. The gathered all the courage they could and went to find them. Unlike Ray, Kai had two things to ask Neko.

"Rikku, your as bad as Tyson" said Kenny.

"Sorry" Rikku said she had food all over her face, and accidentally got some on Kenny.

"I may loose my title as messiest eater to a girl!" Tyson said.

"Yes"-said Yin. "That's too bad cause no one can beat Rikku".

Kai found Neko in her room packing. He knocked on the open door. Neko looked at him and told him to come in; she knew why he was here.

"Neko…um I don't know how to ask you this" Kai said.

"Just ask, the worst I could do is slap you," she answered. Kai swore he saw a smile creep across her face.

"Why…why did you and C.J stop singing and, the deal we made about this dating thing, are we supposed to break up?" he said.

"My dear Kai" Neko said, her black eyes looking into his silver ones "The only way we would be apart is if you want to or if one of us died" she finished. Kai was happy she had said this.

"To answer your other question, C.J and I have been friends for a long time. When we were about nine our moms took us on a camping trip."

During this time, Ray had found C.J and asked her the same question. She had told Ray the exact same thing Neko told Kai.

"We were having so much fun" C.J said, it was as if she and Neko were saying the same thing at the same time. Actually they were. "We went fishing, hiking and a lot of other things"

"The last day" Neko continued " we got into a fight with our moms" Kai thought he saw a tear fall from Neko's eye, but it was hard to tell, her hair was blocking her face.

"That doesn't seem so bad" Ray said. C.J just shook her head; Ray knew there was more.

"By the end of the day our moms had forgiven us but we were still mad at them" C.J said.

"They sang us to sleep that night," Neko said "The song they sang was summer time" Neko was holding back the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Kai.

C.J was already in tears and Ray was holding her close.

"We left the next morning" C.J said in between tears " we had to drive through as busy city to get home"

"I guess some maniac had been drinking the night before" Neko said "And he hit us"

"The car flipped over" C.J was still crying, unlike Neko who hadn't shed a tear " We had no idea where our moms were."

Neko sighed the past she had tried to forget was coming back. "They took us to the hospital, about an hour after the doctor came in our room," Neko looked up at the ceiling, Kai saw a tear fall down her cheek. " He had me and C.J sit on the same bed"

"He took us by our hands" C.J said, she pulled away from Ray.

"And told us our moms were dead" C.J and Neko said at the same time.

Kai looked at Neko she was still looking up. Kai hugged her; it was as if he turned on the faucet. Neko started to cry.

Later on, the rest of the team was wondering where Kai, Ray, Neko and C.J were. They went to Neko's room first but Kai and Neko weren't there. They went to C.J's room, her and Ray were asleep.

"Where could Kai and Neko be?" asked Yin.

"The training room?" suggested Tyson. They went to the training room sure enough Kai and Neko were there. They weren't blading at least not that moment. They were blading before but tired them self out and fell asleep in the dish. Neko had her head leaning on Kai's shoulder.

"They look so cute like that," said Yang. Everyone looked at her.

"I finally realized that Kai loves Neko and she loves him back all I can do is be happy for them" Yang said.

"Too bad you leaving in the morning" said Max.

Cleo: Now you all know why Neko and C.J stopped singing.

Ray: It's so sad. Hugs C.J I'm so sorry

C.J: Uh…it's ok

Kai: This is Kai.

Tala: Tala

Ray: Ray

C.J: C.J

Cleo: and Cleo

All: Saying bye!

Cleo: Review or… Ah you know the rest.


End file.
